Breathe No More
by codenameL
Summary: [UPDATED] Banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan gelap itu menakutkan, bagiku tidak. Kegelapan bahkan adalah hal pertama yang menerimaku dengan baik, dibandingkan berada di bawah pancaran sinar. May contain psychological and violence. Kyungsoo-centric, slight Chansoo. RnR?
1. Part 1

Kalian tahu hal apa yang paling menakutkan? Ini bukan hal umum yang orang sering katakan. Kalau kuberitahu kalian pasti akan menertawaiku. Bagi mereka ini hal yang konyol, tapi bagiku ini bukan hal yang mudah.

Tidak, aku tidak takut gelap.

Banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan gelap itu menakutkan, bagiku tidak. Kegelapan bahkan adalah hal pertama yang menerimaku dengan baik, dibandingkan berada di bawah pancaran sinar, aku lebih memilih berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh sinar itu.

.

.

.

 **Breathe No More**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Kyungsoo-centric, slight ChanSoo |Hurt/Comfort| Two-shoot or more**

(Rated M untuk beberapa konten di dalamnya)

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Dari mana aku tahu gelap itu tidak menakutkan? Karena gelap berarti sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun dan tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sana. Aku lebih suka ketenangan dibandingkan dengan suara erangan dan teriakan di luar sana. Ibu yang mengenalkanku pada gelap. Ketika ayahku datang dengan ikat pinggang favoritnya, ibu akan menggendongku dan meletakanku di kloset. Tempat itu minim cahaya namun beliau bilang ini adalah tempat yang paling aman dan kurasa itu benar. Aku aman. Ayah tidak akan menemukanku. Namun aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana sabetan ikat pinggang itu menggesek kulit ibuku. Aku pernah mengintip sekali dan di sana, di bawah pancaran sinar lampu, hal itu terjadi berulang kali bersamaan dengan suara makian dan berbagai kontak fisik yang dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Esoknya aku akan menemukan berbagai luka lebam baik di wajah atau pergelangan tangan dan kaki ibuku. Beliau bilang ayahku mabuk sehingga dia tidak sadar apa yang diperbuatnya. Aku tahu itu bohong, mana ada orang mabuk tiap hari? Kecuali jika dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Jika gelap bukan hal yang paling menakutkan, lalu apa? Benda tajam? Kuakui itu benda itu menakutkan awalnya, tapi terima kasih kepada pria yang dijuluki ayah. Aku tidak pernah takut benda tajam lagi. Kalian tahu, ayahku punya cara unik untuk mendisplinkanku. Jika ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat, cukup dengan sebuah silet dia berbicara, terkadang jika dia mabuk kepalan tangan akan melayang.

Simpel bukan? Herannya, apa pun yang kuperbuat di mata pria itu akan selalu salah. Ah, dia memang sudah kehilangan akal sehat atau aku yang memang suka membuat kesalahan? Ya...kau tahu ada sensasi tersendiri saat benda metal itu menggores permukaan kulitku. Terkadang aku juga menambahkan goresan tersendiri hingga membentuk sesuatu yang mungkin berbentuk tulisan atau...abstrak?

Kupikir goresan-goresan itu terlihat bagus di badanku sampai aku bertemu dengan benda itu. Benda yang paling menakutkan.

Cermin.

Di sana, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat diriku. Bagaimana rupaku selama ini, ternyata aku memiliki rambut hitam kusam dengan bola mata hitam yang kelam, terdapat bekas darah mengering di sudut bibirku dan juga berbagai macam bekas gores dan lebam disekujur tubuhku. Terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

Tidak, itu bukan aku.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutku. Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan bayangan itu memberikan ekspresi sama yang denganku.

"Aku tidak menyedihkan sepertimu,"

Kembali aku mengeluarkan suara, mataku menelusuri tiap bagian yang terpantul mulai dari wajah hingga telapak kaki. Kenapa dia terlihat menyedihkan? Tatapannya seakan tidak ada harapan di hari esok.

"Lihatlah kulit mulusmu, ternodai dengan goresan jelek itu,"

Aku tertawa mengejek, dia pun ikut menertawaiku. Aku menaikan alisku sedikit lebih tinggi, dia pun mengikutinya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau menyedihkan Do Kyungsoo,"

Ya, orang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo yang ada dalam cermin itu menyedihkan. Membiarkan pria bejat yang disebutnya ayah, menyiksa ibu dan dirinya tiap hari. Bahkan, dia dengan senang hati menambahkan goresan tersendiri untuk tubuhnya. Kenapa aku bisa menemui orang menyedihkan seperti itu?

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi,"

Aku pergi meninggalkan kamar ibuku tidak lupa membawa beberapa perban untuk beliau. Dalam diriku aku berjanji tidak akan melirik ke arah benda itu berada. Aku tidak ingin menemui orang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Dia yang menyedihkan, bukan aku.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Seberapa pun aku membenci nama itu disebut, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa nama itu akan melekat padaku terus. Aku tidak perlu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, karena hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau pulang duluan?"

Park Chanyeol namanya. Kami berkenalan...ah tidak, dia mengenalkan diri padaku pertama kali di kelas biologi. Hari itu kami belajar tentang organ dalam katak dan tentu saja kami harus membelahnya, salah satu materi kesukaanku. (Seandainya pria itu sama seperti katak, akan mudah bagiku untuk membelahnya.) Lalu orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol, dengan percaya dirinya menarik kursi ke mejaku dan berkata bahwa akan sekelompok denganku.

"Memangnya untuk apa berlama-lama di sekolah?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya namun ekor mataku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ketidaksukaannya dengan pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku kita kan searah, kenapa tidak pulang bersama saja?" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tasnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, tersenyum sambil menunjukan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi. Tsk, dasar _teeth rich_. "Terserahmu," jawabku pendek. Jika kujawab tidak, entah kenapa aku merasa anak ini akan terus menanyaiku perihal pulang bersama dan aku tidak suka ditanyai apalagi dengan orang berisik seperti dia.

Berisik? Ya, Park Chanyeol lah orangnya. Orang yang setiap pagi selalu mengucapkan salam ke seisi kelas, orang yang akan tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan di tengah padatnya kantin, padahal dia hanya sedang menonton tayangan youtube dari ponselnya, orang yang akan menghentakan kakinya ketika mendengarkan musik dari earphone tidak peduli di mana dia berada dan juga orang yang akan terus berbicara tanpa menyadari apakah aku tertarik dengan bahan obrolannya atau tidak. Sayangnya, hanya sebagian dari bahan obrolannya yang menarik.

"Kau tidak bosan berteman denganku?"

Hari itu, Minggu sore di bulan November. Dibandingkan dengan cerahnya cuaca dan hembusan semilir angin di musim gugur, kami lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan. Bermain game di kamar Chanyeol sepuas mungkin. Chanyeol sekilas menoleh ke arahku tapi kembali fokus saat tokoh jagoannya terkena pukulan dari player milikku.

"Apa ada alasan untuk seseorang berhenti berteman?"

Dia bertanya balik, jari-jarinya menekan beberapa tombol sehingga menghasilkan jurus kombo untuk playerku. Cih, dia makin bagus saja mainnnya. "Yap, bosan misalnya," jawabku sambil memberikan serangan terakhir untuk player Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian tulisan Player 2 WIN tertera di layar tv membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin tidak senang kalau dia kalah lagi atau tidak senang dengan jawabanku.

"Ah, kau makin bagus saja mainnya!" Cih, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, Chanyeol akan membalas dengan pertanyaan sama dan aku akan menjawab sama seperti tadi, lalu Chanyeol akan terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan memulai topik yang baru.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau keripik kentang?" tanyanya sambil mengambil keripik kentang yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, bungkusnya sudah terbuka dan isinya sudah sebagian dimakan. Aku mengangguk sambil mengambil kaleng cola disebelahku, dia pun menyodorkan keripik kentang tersebut dan kami mulai memakannya.

"Kau mau bermain guitar hero?" tangan kiri Chanyeol yang bebas mulai memilih kaset game yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. "Boleh, toh juga kau akan kalah," jawabku sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Chanyeol mendelik ke arahku, keningnya berkerut lagi. Dia akan begitu jika mendengar kata yang tidak disukainya atau yang menyindir. Wajahnya sekilas mirip anak anjing yang sedang kesal, lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, hanya seulas senyum. Bukan seperti senyum lebar dengan deretan gigi rapi milik Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali jika meledekku, lihat kau langsung tertawa," ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajahku lalu mengganti kaset Tekken dengan kaset Guitar Hero, entah itu seri yang mana. Chanyeol banyak sekali mengoleksi Guitar Hero berbagai seri. Aku terdiam setelah itu dan langsung memasang ekspresi wajahku yang seperti biasanya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. "Yah, kenapa kau melakukan itu lagi?"

"Maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku, tidak mengerti– atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mengerti. Karena sedikitnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan kembali bermuka datar saat aku bilang tersenyum," tangannya mulai memencet tombol play pada benda kotak berwarna hitam yang dinamakan playstation itu. Sambil menunggu game loading, dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau harus sering tertawa Kyung,"

Kyung.

Panggilan baru, sangat aneh. Entah Chanyeol ingin mencari panggilan baru atau dia terlalu malas untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Who knows?_

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ikut menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menaikan alisku sebelah dan Chanyeol tetap pada posisi sebelumnya, tersenyum. Kami saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol kalau kau ingin belajar menggoda, ini tidak lucu.

"A-ah, maksudku..." dia berkedip beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan atau mencari alasan atas perkataan sebelumnya. Ya mungkin, Chanyeol tadi sedang hilang kewarasannya. Aku menaikan alisku lagi, menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Jangan bermuka masam seperti itu Kyung, nanti cepat tua,"

Aku hanya mengeluarkan gumaman singkat dan tidak ada diantara kami yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, kami sudah sibuk memilih karakter dan gitar kesukaan masing-masing. Kalau boleh dibilang, Guitar Hero bukan salah satu permainan kesukaanku tapi Chanyeol sangat menyukai permainan ini dibanding yang lainnya. Dia bilang sehabis bermain ini pasti keinginannya untuk memetik gitar akan tinggi.

Iya, hanya keinginan. Toh, gitarnya tidak langsung dimainkan, tunggu beberapa jam kemudian, setelah dia puas bermain. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di rumahnya. Tiap akhir pekan, Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahku dan meminta ijin kepada ibu untuk mengajakku bermain.

Awalnya aku tidak setuju, aku takut meninggalkan ibu di rumah apalagi jika pria itu sedang di rumah. Namun, ibu meyakinkanku bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan anehnya aku percaya. Tidak terjadi sesuatu saat aku pulang dari rumah Chanyeol dan pria itu seperti biasa akan berada di ruang keluarga yang gelap, bersandar pada sofa favoritnya sambil menonton tv.

"Hei Kyungsoo, minggu depan kau datang kan ke acara ulang tahunku kan?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya masih fokus pada layar dan tangannya sibuk memencet tombol, lagu Beast and the Harlot milik Avenged Sevenfold terus berkumandang dan aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arahku seakan meminta jawaban. Aku menghela nafasku, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta ultah tahun orang. Orang yang bahkan menganggapku temannya. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam, sekilas aku menangkap kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Aku tidak tahu.

Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku bisa saja datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian dan hingar bingar musik disko. Apalagi Chanyeol berasal dari perkotaan, bukan aku yang tumbuh dan besar di pinggiran kota yang mana jarak antar rumah masih luas. Chanyeol juga memiliki banyak teman di sekolah, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengundang mereka ke rumahnya. Mengherankan. Aku hanya melihat Chanyeol bersama mereka di daerah sekolah sampai sekitar lapangan tempat mereka biasa bermain.

Oh iya, aku lupa.

Aku kan hanya datang ke rumahnya saat akhir pekan, di hari biasa tidak sekali pun aku menginjakan kaki di halaman rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa Chanyeol mengajak mereka pada hari-hari itu. Kau bodoh sekali kalau mengira Chanyeol hanya berteman denganmu, dia mungkin hanya mengasihanimu. Ya, mengasihanimu yang tidak punya teman di sekolah, ke mana-mana selalu sendiri dan bahkan jarang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan heran. Skor dari lagu Beast and The Harlot baru saja keluar dan Chanyeol memenangkan duel tersebut. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanyaku balik. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa denganku atau wajahku sampai Chanyeol terlihat heran seperti itu. "Kau tadi seperti menahan tawa, ada yang lucu?"

Tentu saja ada.

"Tidak, tidak ada," betapa pintarnya lidahku berbohong. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, belum yakin dengan jawabanku. "Aku serius," lanjutku sambil menatapnya serius. Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahunya, entah dia percaya jawabanku atau dia tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, kan?"

Cih, pertanyaan itu lagi.

.

.

.

Walaupun kubilang tidak tahu, pada akhirnya aku ada di sini. Ya, di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol dengan balon-balon yang terpasang di dekat pagar dan dua buah balon di pintu depannya. Chanyeol, kau merayakan ulang tahun ketujuh belas bukan kelima. Dari dalam rumahnya aku bisa mendengar suara musik, seperti musik EDM tapi tidak terlalu keras. Aku melihat ke arah bungkusan hasil karya ibuku.

Jujur, ini semua ide ibu. Dia terlihat senang saat aku mengatakan Chanyeol mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Tanpa basa-basi siang itu kami pergi ke toko terdekat, mencari barang yang cocok dijadikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibu seantusias itu, padahal bukan anaknya yang ulang tahun. Saat kutanya kenapa ibu begitu semangat mencari hadiah untuk Chanyeol, dia bilang dia senang karena aku sudah memiliki teman.

Teman ya, aku saja tidak yakin apa Chanyeol benar-benar menganggapku teman.

Lamunanku buyar ketika pintu rumah Chanyeol terbuka, ada nyonya Park yang menyambutku dengan senyum keibuannya. "Kau sudah datang Kyungsoo," sapanya ramah sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkanku masuk. "Chanyeol ada di halaman belakang," aku hanya mengangguk sebelum beliau berjalan menuju dapur, sepertinya sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk tamu-tamu anaknya.

Waktu rasanya berjalan menjadi lambat saat aku melangkahkan kaki dari lorong depan rumah Chanyeol hingga halaman belakangnya. Mataku seakan kamera yang merekam pergerakan dengan sangat lambat. Di sana, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang bersenda gurau dengan anak-anak dari kelasku dan beberapa dari kelas lain.

Dia tertawa lepas.

Mukanya terlihat bahagia.

Aku jarang melihat ekspresi itu jika dia berada di sekitarku.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau hanya berdiam di sana? Ayo, kemari!" Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol memanggilku. Perhatian mereka pun langsung mengarah kepadaku. Aku tahu tatapan itu. Tatapan kaget, aneh, tidak suka melihat keberadaanku.

Kyungsoo, anak pendiam dari kelas 11-B datang ke pesta ulang tahun Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, mereka bilang dia cukup pintar tapi tidak pintar bersosialisasi, datang ke pesta ulang tahun Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, anak aneh yang selalu memakai sweater ke sekolah apapun musimnya, datang ke pesta ulang tahun Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang pun dia memakai sweater hitam favoritnya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya setelah aku terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya dengan pelan menarikku ke halaman belakang rumahnya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Ini pasti akan menjadi sangat _awkward_.

 _Awkward_.

Benar-benar _awkward_.

Aku jarang berbicara dengan lain, meskipun sudah setahun aku sekelas dengan orang-orang di pesta ini. Biasanya kami hanya berbicara perihal tugas atau pun hal lain yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, bukan sebuah percakapan ringan di hari Minggu sore layaknya acara minum teh, karena tidak ada teh di sini, tidak ada cangkir atau pun sepiring _scone_ , melainkan gelas berisi jus dengan berbagai macam makanan buatan nyonya Park.

Semua percakapan itu berakhir dengan mereka meninggalkanku duduk sendiri dengan alasan ingin mengambil makanan. _Hell_ , siapa juga yang tahan berbicara dengan orang yang hanya menjawab sepatah atau dua patah kalimat. Mungkin mereka kesal karena aku tidak berusaha untuk merespon dengan baik. Seakan tidak niat untuk berbicara.

Satu, aku memang tidak niat.

Dua, aku tidak suka keramaian.

Sialnya, aku terjebak di kedua hal tersebut. Aku berniat untuk pulang setelah memberikan hadiahku pada Chanyeol, tapi dia menahanku. Masih jelas kuingat bagaimana dia menahan lenganku sambil berbisik, "kau harus ada saat aku membuka hadiah ini, tunggu sampai mereka pulang."

Di sini lah aku, duduk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, mengambil makanan dan minuman yang disediakan di atas meja bagian tengah halaman atau pun yang menari di dekat _music player_. Aku harap acaranya cepat selesai, supaya Chanyeol bisa membuka hadiahnya dan aku bisa pulang.

"Wohooo, tadi itu seru!" sahut Chanyeol setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya pulang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang, melihat ke arah tumpukan kado yang dia dapatkan. Semua kado-kado itu sudah dipindahkan nyonya Park dan Yura noona dari halaman menuju ruang keluarga, mereka juga sudah menyusun hadiah tersebut dengan rapi.

Aku melihat ke arah hadiahku, ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil tapi lebih terlihat seperti lipatan baju yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado, siapa pun bisa menebak isinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memerhatikan kado-kado tersebut dengan seksama. "Mulai dari yang kau suka saja," jawabku simpel. "Oke! Kita buka punya Do Kyungsoo!" sahutnya seraya mengambil hadiah milikku. Kau yakin hadiahku yang paling kau suka, Chanyeol? Masih banyak hadiah lain yang terlihat menarik bahkan dari kertas kadonya saja sudah kelihatan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku, dengan senyum lebar dia membuka bingkisan itu dengan rapi. Chanyeol, kau bisa saja langsung merobek kertas kado tersebut, tidak usah serapi itu. Ibuku juga tidak akan marah kok.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat hadiah pertamanya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O saat mendapati sebuah sweater berwarna merah tua terlipat rapi. Tidak ada yang khusus dari sweater tersebut, hanya sebuah tulisan umum yang biasanya ada di sweater.

"Itu hadiah dari ibu,"

Aku memerhatikan raut mukanya, Chanyeol yang terkesima bagaikan anak lima tahun yang mendapatkan hadiah mobil-mobilan, tiba-tiba terdiam begitu mendengar ucapanku. "He? Ini hadiah dari ibumu?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Dia langsung menggeleng. "Aku senang menerima hadiah dari bibi, tapi...kukira ini darimu," jawabnya dengan suara yang makin pelan. Aku menahan senyumku melihat wajahnya yang seakan terpukul oleh kenyataan hidup yang keras.

"Lihat lah ke dalam sweater tersebut," ucapku sambil mengarahkan daguku pada sweater tersebut. Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi merentangkan sweater tersebut, matanya segera tertuju ke bawah saat melihat ada sebuah benda jatuh dari dalam sweater.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak kecil yang terbungkus koran tersebut dan membukanya, sebuah pik gitar berwarna oranye terdapat di dalamnya. Aku memerhatikan Chanyeol lagi, dia terdiam menatap ke arah pik tersebut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Aku tidak yakin, apa dia kaget karena dia tidak suka atau dia kaget ternyata hadiah dariku lebih kecil dari milik ibu.

"Aku ingat kau menggunakan koin untuk memetik senar gitarmu, dan kurasa..." aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali memehartikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak tadi, "...itu kurang cocok?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Aku hanya merasakan hangat. Aku tahu api perapian masih menyala-nyala di ruangan itu, tapi ini lebih hangat. Sekujur tubuhku merasakannya. Chanyeol sedang memelukku, dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo!"

Juga sedikit berteriak di telinga kiriku.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, kau tahu apa yang kuperlukan!" sahutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Err, Chanyeol...kau baru saja membuka kado pertama, belum tentu kadoku yang paling kau perlukan di antara yang lain.

"Tapi, ini baru kado pertama," jawabku sambil melirik ke arah tumpukan kado di samping kami. Chanyeol menggeleng, dia tersenyum ke arahku. "Tapi tidak semua orang tahu kalau aku bermain gitar, Kyungsoo-ya,"

Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang dia tunjukan di hadapan teman-temannya tadi.

Bukan juga senyuman yang dia tunjukan saat di hadapan guru.

Aku tidak tahu jenis senyum ini, tapi terlihat begitu tulus. Apa ini termasuk senyum bahagia milik Park Chanyeol?

"Kau bahagia Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar aku lontarkan ke arahnya. Ingin kurutuki mulutku yang dengan seenaknya menanyakan hal itu. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia juga pasti kaget mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Ugh, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?

"Tentu saja aku bahagia." Dia tersenyum lagi, sama seperti senyuman tadi. Entah apa yang membuatku menatap ke arah matanya. Iris coklat itu seakan menghipnotisku. Aku tidak menyadari Chanyeol memiliki bola mata yang indah, di mana kehangatan, kegembiraan dan terang terpancar dari dalamnya. Tidak sepertiku, hitam kelam bagaikan kau melihat mimpi buruk, kosong dan tidak bernyawa.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo," ucapnya sebelum memelukku lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk memeluk Chanyeol balik.

Menurutku itu hari yang terbaik, aku berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Aku bahkan lupa kalau pria itu ada di rumah seharian, kukira dia akan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan ibu ketika aku membuka pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari dan di sana, pria yang kau sebut ayah sedang memukuli ibumu dengan gesper favoritnya. Aku melihat ke arah jam, tidak tahu kenapa dia masih terbangun, biasanya dia sudah tidur di jam seperti ini.

"Ayah, hentikan!"

Lidahku terasa aneh saat memanggilnya ayah. Ingin rasanya meminum segelas air untuk menetralkan lidahku, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku berdiri di depan ibuku, menatap garang ke arah pria paruh baya di hadapanku. Sudah cukup ibu menyembunyikanku di kloset, sudah cukup ibu menyuruhku kembali ke kamar, dan membiarkanku mendengar dia menjerit kesakitan. Sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan.

"Pukul aku kalau kau berani! Pukul"

Matanya terlihat sayu dan nafasnya tercium bau alkohol yang sangat pekat, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Tidak perlu berpikir panjang, gesper itu langsung menyentuh kulitku, ah lebih tepatnya sweaterku.

"Dari mana saja kau?! Baru pulang jam segini!"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

"Kau kira kami menyekolahkanmu untuk menjadi anak nakal, pulang malam hah?!"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

Di antara teriakan dari orang yang tidak waras ini, aku bisa mendengar ibuku berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya, tapi tidak berhasil malah ibu kena tendang. Aku langsung memeluk ibuku, melindunginya dari serangan pria tidak waras. Samar-samar aku melihat ke arah cermin, benda yang sudah berpuluh tahun tidak kulihat.

Do Kyungsoo berada di sana, sedang memeluk ibu.

Dia tersenyum.

Tidak, dia tidak menertawaiku. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Dia tersenyum, karena senang merasakan sakitnya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan sabetan gesper hitam ini.

Dasar aneh.

Ya, memang aneh Do Kyungsoo itu.

Bukan aku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menikmati ini, mungkin ayah kurang keras memukulnya?

Aku melihat lagi ke arah cermin, tepat saat gesper hitam mendarat di kulitku dan aku meraung kesakitan, Do Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Do Kyungsoo apa kau masokis? Cih, pantas kau senang menggores badanmu dengan benda tajam, pantas kau senang mendapatkan pukulan dari gesper hitam ini.

Mungkin kita sama.

Tidak.

Bukan sama.

Tapi memang aku lah Do Kyungsoo.

Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Do. Aku hanya benci melihat tampangku di cermin. Terlilhat menyedihkan, penuh luka dan tidak berekspresi. Beda dengan Chanyeol, dia periang, hangat, baik hati, tampan...hahaha kenapa kata terakhir itu yang muncul.

Dia terang, dia bagai berdiri di bawah cahaya mentari pagi di musim semi sedangkan aku, _your worst nightmare_ , bagai awan gelap di saat hujan, sembunyi di dalam kegelapan karena di situ aku merasa aman. Tidak berani melangkah keluar, bahkan berjalan menuju cahaya, karena aku tahu, tempatku bukan di situ.

Tubuhku banyak goresan dan goresan itu tidak kunjung sembuh karena terkadang aku menambahkan sendiri, tidak seperti tubuh Chanyeol yang bersih dan sehat karena sering berolahraga.

Ah, tapi...sebagian diriku berharap seseorang bisa menarikku dari tempat gelap ini dan membawaku ke bawah cahaya, dan aku berharap Chanyeol bisa melakukannya.

Hei, boleh kan aku berharap?

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

Itu suara yang terakhir kudengar sebelum tubuhku menghantam lantai yang dingin, aku melihat ke arah sweater hitamku. Sweater hitam yang sudah robek itu adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum gelap kembali menyelimutiku, mataku terpejam.

Ah, sial. Kau membuat sweater favoritku rusak pak tua.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

* * *

 **A/N** : Selamat kalian telah melewati fic ini sampai akhir :'D fic ini dibuat atas keunmood-an saya sambil dengerin Evanescence - Breathe No More dan jadilah ini, tadaaa (?). Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

**Breathe No More**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Kyungsoo-centric, slight ChanSoo | Hurt/Comfort | Part 2**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk celah jendela. Cih, bagaimana cahaya tersebut bisa masuk? Aku ingat telah menutupnya dengan gorden. Apa mungkin ibu membukanya tadi?

Oh iya, ibu.

Erangan pelan keluar dari bibirku saat berusaha bangkit. Sial, punggungku terasa sakit. Aku mengangkat lengan kananku dan di sana ada goresan baru. Goresan yang dibuat oleh pak tua itu. Kusadari bajuku sudah bukan sweater hitam yang kugunakan, ibu mungkin sudah menggantinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara ibu terdengar pelan namun begitu lembut di telingaku. Kantung mata tercetak jelas di wajahnya dan juga bekas sembab akibat menangis. Beliau membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas air dan roti lapis selai kacang dan jelly, seakan tahu kalau diriku akan bangun.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku yang tanpa basa-basi segera mengambil roti lapis tersebut. Jujur saja, begitu bangun perutku terasa lapar dan roti lapis ini ntah kenapa terasa begitu lezat untuk lidahku yang kelu.

"Sejak kemarin."

Ibu duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandangiku lekat-lekat. Aku tahu tatapan itu, tatapan sendu dan penyesalan karena tidak bisa melindungiku dari tangan pria gila itu. Ibu mulai mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang dan memperhatikan luka di wajahku, setelah ini mungkin akan bertanya bagaimana rasa roti lapisnya.

"Roti lapisnya enak?"

Betul kan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus menyantap makan...siangku? Entahlah. Mungkin aku perlu dua roti lapis lagi, perut ini rasanya mulai berselera.

"Oh iya, temanmu tadi datang berkunjung."

Aku berhenti mengunyah.

"Chanyeol?"

Ibu mengangguk. "Dia tadi menitipkan pesan."

Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega, walaupun sejenak kukira Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai aku terbangun.

"Dia menitipkan pesan agar kau cepat sembuh. Dia juga membawa buah-buahan dan keripik kentang untukmu."

Ibu tersenyum saat menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Dia tidak lama berada di rumahku, karena ibu tidak yakin kapan aku akan bangun dan sepertinya itu juga cara ibu, agar Chanyeol tidak bertemu pria gila itu.

"Dia anak yang baik ya."

Juga anak aneh yang menghadiahkan keripik kentang kepada orang sakit. Tapi dia memang baik, Chanyeol memang baik.

.

.

.

"Untukmu."

Kantin siang itu cukup ramai dan seperti biasa Chanyeol duduk sambil menikmati siaran dari youtube. Mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah, berhenti sejenak saat melihat sebungkus keripik kentang di tanganku. Sebelah alisnya dinaikan, menatap heran ke arahku.

"Sebagai ganti tempo hari," jawabku sambil menyodorkan keripik kentang tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia mengerti maksudku.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membalasnya."

Ya, walaupun dia berbicara seperti itu tetap saja dimakan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya. Dia pun menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke arahku. Percayalah, jika aku tidak mengambil sedikit, bungkus keripik kentang itu akan tetap mengarah padaku.

"Kau demam ya kata ibumu?"

Demam. Terkadang kuharap aku hanya sakit itu.

"Begitulah."

"Ah, seharusnya kubawa yoghurt atau telur rebus!"

Ada sedikit nada kekecewaan saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, seakan dia membawa hadiah yang salah. Hadiahmu tidak salah, Chanyeol.

"Buah-buahan dan keripik itu sudah cukup membantu," gumamku pelan kembali berkutat pada catatan fisika. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang rapi dan kembali fokus pada tontonannya.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

Tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya dengan tambahan embel-embel dan sepertinya yang empunya nama menganggap itu seperti sesuatu yang biasa. Dia menatapku dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau-"

 **KRING!**

Sayangnya, kalimatku terhenti oleh bel istirahat yang cukup keras. Mungkin tidak dijinkan untuk bertanya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol saat kami berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelas fisika. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku sudah lupa." Atau mungkin lain waktu akan kutanya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, pastinya tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Aku tidak berniat untuk membalas lagi, akhirnya dia pun memilih untuk mengedikan bahunya. Terkadang aku berpikir sampai kapan batas kesabarannya menghadapi jawaban seperti itu.

"Sukses ulangannya, Kyung!" sahutnya riang sambil menepuk punggungku sedikit keras. Badanku menegang seketika. Bekas sabetan gesper itu masih terasa panas dan sakit di punggungku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan menikmati sensasi itu, lalu menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki kelas.

.

.

"Ke mana sweater hitammu, Kyung?"

"Sudah kubuang," jawabku enteng sambil menghempaskan batang pohon cemara di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Sedikit terengah-engah setelah menyeret pohon tersebut dari pinggiran jalan. Ini hari Minggu dan Chanyeol memintaku untuk mengangkat pohon cemara bersamanya karena Natal sebentar lagi tiba.

Sejak memasuki musim dingin, Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar, sekedar untuk bermain salju atau seluncuran, yang di mana keduanya aku sangat payah melakukannya. Kau bisa menertawai kemampuan melempar saljuku, lemparanku lemah dan tidak tepat sasaran. Bahkan Chanyeol pun menertawainya dan anehnya aku tidak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun. Sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat anak itu.

"Kenapa kau buang?" tanyanya sambil menaruh kakinya di atas batang pohon tersebut. Salah satu tangannya memegang gergaji dan memulai memotong pohon itu menjadi dua bagian. Kuakui untuk ukuran anak SMA tenaganya cukup kuat.

"Sweaterku rusak."

Aku masih memperhatikan kegiatan Chanyeol sambil sesekali memegangi salju dekat tempatku duduk. Chanyeol mengambil potongan cemara yang lumayan kecil lalu menyenderkannya di dekat pintu. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya saat melihat hasil kerjanya bagus, sedangkan batang sisanya diletakan di dekat tong sampah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Terbakar saat aku ingin menyalakan perapian." Alasanku cukup payah memang, tapi hanya itu yang terpikirkan untuk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu itu akan jadi hadiah Natalmu!" sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikan alis saat mendengarnya. Kau serius memberitahu hadiah Natal langsung di depan orangnya, Chanyeol?

"Dan kali ini kau tidak perlu membalasnya seperti keripik kentang itu," ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan. Mungkin ini terasa aneh, tapi wajahnya yang terkena cahaya matahari sore terlihat begitu...indah?

"Wah, wajahmu memerahmu Kyungsoo!"

Gawat. Kenapa tiba-tiba berdebar?

Aneh sekali.

"Memerah karena cahaya matahari," lanjutnya masih tertawa pelan. Segera aku mencubit bagian pinggangnya, hal yang akhir-akhir ini kulakukan jika Chanyeol kembali mengerjaiku. Otomatis Chanyeol segera menghindar cubitan tanganku.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah lumayan sepi hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan cahaya beberapa kendaraan motor yang lewat, suara-suara hewan yang muncul di kala malam menjadi temanku saat itu.

Hari sudah malam saat aku meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol. Keluarganya memintaku untuk makan malam bersama, walaupun ingin menolak tapi Chanyeol tetap memintaku. Berhubung diriku bukan seorang pembohong yang handal dan ibu mengatakan tidak baik menolak tawaran baik seseorang, aku menyanggupi untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Park.

Sungguh seperti keluarga ideal, makan malam bersama di mana ada ayah, ibu, kakak dan kau. Mengobrol perihal apa yang terjadi hari ini atau apa yang terjadi pada dunia hari ini. Bersenda gurau sambil menyantap makanan. Aku tidak ingat pernah merasakan hal ini.

" _Tambah makanannya, Kyungsoo,"_

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu saat itu, bingung untuk menjawab apa.

" _Tidak boleh ada yang kurus di rumah ini." suara lembut nyonya Park mirip dengan suara ibuku. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menerima potongan ayam yang diberikan._

Aku kembali memandangi cahaya bulan di atas sana, sesekali menggosokan tanganku agar lebih hangat. Mengingat hal-hal seperti tadi rasanya seperti mimpi. Di saat sendiri seperti ini, yang sering terlintas dipikiranku adalah ibu. Ibu sudah makan belum ya? Terkadang juga Chanyeol, sedang melakukan apa anak itu sekarang?

Aku dapat melihat cahaya lampu rumahku dari kejauhan, rumah tampak hangat namun sunyi. Pelan-pelan aku membuka pagar rumah, agar pria tua itu tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Sesuatu akan jadi bencana, jika kau lupa atau tidak tahu kalau pria tua pengangguran yang kau sebut ayah sedang siaga seperti ini.

"Darimana saja kau?!"

Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu saat aku membukanya, bergaya bak ayah yang menunggu kedatangan anaknya. Cih. Padahal pria itu sedang mabuk, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang tidak fokus.

"Ada urusan," jawabku pelan sembari melewati pak tua itu. Aku tersentak ketika pak tua itu menahan lenganku. "Lepaskan," geramku rendah, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Begitu caramu menjawab pada ayah?!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika aroma alkohol melintas indra penciumanku. Pria tua itu menatap garang ke arahku. Anehnya, tidak ada rasa takut yang menghampiriku. Semua masih aman, asal dia tidak memukul ibuku.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut ayah," ucapku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia menyeretku ke dalam rumah lalu menghempaskanku ke lantai dekat TV. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit tapi pria itu mendorongku agar tetap pada posisiku. Sekilas aku dapat mendengar suara yang familiar, suara logam bertemu bahan kulit, benda yang biasa dipakai untuk memukul ibu.

Aku menyeringai, pria itu tidak lagi bermain dengan silet.

"APA HARUS GESPER YANG BERBICARA PADAMU HAH?!"

Sabetan pertama mengenai punggungku. Perih memang, tapi aku bisa menahannya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU BERBICARA TIDAK SOPAN?!"

Sabetan kedua dan ketiga mengenai tangan dan kakiku.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

Setelah itu aku tidak menghitung lagi. Pria itu terus mengoceh sedangkan aku menunduk menghadap lantai, disela perih yang kurasakan aku menyeringai. Sial, kenapa aku menikmati ini?

Tapi, tidak apa.

Hanya aku yang merasakan. Bukan orang lain.

"JAWAB AKU ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Untuk apa aku menjawabmu? Toh, kau tidak akan mendengarkan.

"ANAK LAKI-LAKI ITU? ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG MEMBAWA BUAH TEMPO HARI LALU?!"

Mataku melebar seketika, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Apa pria tua ini sempat melihat Chanyeol datang?

"Tidak, bukan dia!" teriakku. Sabetan selanjutnya kembali mengenai punggungku sebelum pria itu menendangku.

"Dengar..." Pria tua itu menarik kerahku. "Kalau sampai anak itu datang lagi kemari..." walaupun sayu tapi mata itu menatap tajam ke arahku, "akan kuberi pelajaran."

Sesaat aku merasakan kengerian melanda diriku. Aku tidak mau hal yang terjadi pada ibuku terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Ambilkan bir ku!" teriaknya lalu menghempaskanku. Dengan langkah terseok aku berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil bir. Heran, kenapa selalu ada persediaan bir di dalam kulkas?

Perlahan aku menapaki tangga menuju kamarku, mengganti pakaian dan membilas badanku. Kurasa ada beberapa luka baru, perih dan nyerinya bukan main. Seakan teringat sesuatu aku segera menghampiri kamar ibuku dan pria tua itu. Ibu sejak tadi tidak ada, tidak bersuara atau bereaksi. Ke mana dia?

"Ibu..?"

Aku terdiam di ambang pintu, menatap horor ke arah ibuku yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada luka lebam di pelipisnya dan beberapa luka gores.

Aku segera memeriksa denyut nadinya, masih ada.

Syukurlah.

Dengan susah payah aku menggendong ibu ke kamarku lalu mengompres lukanya.

Pantas pria itu siap siaga di depan pintu. Mungkin sehabis memukul ibu, dia membutuhkan objek lain untuk dipukul. Bertahun-tahun mendapat pukulan, aku yakin tubuh ibu tidak sekuat dulu lagi, pasti ada saat di mana tubuh ibu akan melemah lalu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Aku takut waktu itu akan datang.

"Ibu." Aku memegang tangan ibuku, mengusap punggung tangannya. "Kita harus keluar dari keadaan ini."

Malam itu aku berbaring di sebelah ibuku, memeluknya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

.

.

.

 _[From: Chanyeol_

 _Subject: Tugas_

 _Hei, kau sudah dua hari tidak masuk dan kita ada tugas kelompok biologi. Aku ke rumahmu ya?]_

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku, kaget membaca pesan yang baru dikirim Chanyeol. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh ke sini. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesannya, kurasa itu adalah rekor membalas sms tercepat bagiku. Biasanya pesan seseorang akan kubalas paling cepat dua jam kemudian.

 _[To: Chanyeol_

 _Subject: Re: Tugas_

 _Tidak di rumahmu saja?]_

Baru beberapa detik aku bernafas lega, pesan Chanyeol kembali datang dan kali ini berhasil membuatku berhenti bernafas, kurasa.

 _[From: Chanyeol_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Tugas_

 _Terlalu jauh, aku sudah di depan rumahmu]_

Aku berjalan secepat mungkin menuju jendela untuk mengintip. Benar saja, Chanyeol sudah ada di depan pagar rumahku. Sial, sial, sial.

Mungkin baru kali ini aku kelabakan untuk mengganti baju lengan pendek dengan sweater dan celana panjang. Kubereskan kamarku dengan cepat, menyembunyikan silet dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Segera aku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, dapat kurasakan jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Kalau aku memliki keluarga yang _normal_ aku tidak akan setakut ini menerima teman di rumah.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara ibu, kebetulan beliau sedang di luar untuk membersihkan salju yang menghalang jalan masuk rumah kami. Aku berjalan pelan di lorong, melewati ruang TV tempat pria tua itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Dilihat dari gelapnya ruangan dan layar TV yang menyala tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun, kurasa pria itu sedang tertidur.

"Kyungsoonya ada, bibi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ceria. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi ibu untuk menjawab, "Ada, tunggu sebentar akan bibi panggilkan."

Normalnya ibu-ibu di daerah kami akan langsung memanggil anaknya yang berada di dalam rumah, tapi ibuku tidak. Aku dan ibu sama-sama tahu alasannya. Tentu, agar pria tua itu tidak terbangun.

Ibu cukup terkejut saat menemukanku sudah berdiri dibalik pintu sejak tadi. Kami berpandangan beberapa saat. "Aku tahu, Bu. Kami ada tugas sekolah," ucapku.

"Apa...ayahmu masih tidur?" tanya ibu sambil melirik ke arah ruang TV. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ibu menghela nafasnya lega lalu menepuk punggungku pelan.

"Ajak temanmu dari pintu samping saja lalu langsung ke kamar...kamarmu sudah rapi kan?"

"Sudah, Bu," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar.

Sudah dua hari aku tidak keluar rumah dan hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Hanya melihat cahaya matahari dari sela-sela jendela. Kali ini untuk pertamanya aku merasakan sinar tersebut, disambut dengan senyum cerah dari Chanyeol.

Kurasa jika diibaratkan benda, Chanyeol adalah terang, matahari, cahaya, segala sesuatu yang positif ada padanya sedangkan aku adalah gelap, kekelaman dan semua energi negatif yang ada.

"Hai, Kyung!" sapanya ceria. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat memerah dan aku dapat melihat uap nafasnya, kurasa karena kedinginan atau dia habis berlari ke sini.

"Mengirim pesan ketika sudah sampai, huh? Apa itu trend baru?" tanyaku sambil mengajaknya berjalan menuju halaman samping.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, kurasa karena pertanyaanku atau karena aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke samping. "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan. Surprise!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak terkejut," jawabku datar. Sekarang memang tidak, tapi beberpaa menit tadi kejutannya memang berhasil dan Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Dasar tidak seru kau, Kyung!" candanya sambil menyikutku. Kami pun memasuki rumah lewat pintu samping, melewati dapur lalu menaiki tangga dan tiba di depan pintu kamarku. Chanyeol tidak bertanya perihal cara masuk kami dan aku cukup berterima kasih karena itu.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sakit lagi?" tanyanya di sela-sela kami mengerjakan tugas.

Keuntungan dari kelas biologi ini, walaupun kau tidak menghadiri kelas tapi kau akan tetap mendapat nilai jika mengerjakan tugas. Salah satu alasan aku menyukai mata pelajaran ini selain praktek bedahnya.

"Begitulah," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan lanjut menulis laporan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, badannya disenderkan pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tidak banyak bertanya hal-hal yang tidak ingin kudengar. Apa ada sesuatu yang diketahuinya atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Aku cukup yakin sudah menyembunyikan kehidupan keluarga kami dengan baik.

"Toilet di mana Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

"Di ujung lorong," jawabku pendek. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Kuharap dia tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Aku ingin sekali mengantarnya tapi aku juga ingin menyelesaikan tugas kelompok ini dengan cepat sebelum pria tua itu bangun.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol hanya suara pena yang terdengar di kamarku, tidak ada suara berisik dari Chanyeol yang mengunyah cemilan yang disiapkan ibu atau dentingan gelas yang diletakkan terlalu keras ke nampan. Kurasa sudah beberapa menit berlalu.

Aku hampir menyelesaikan laporan kelompok kami ketika teriakan kencang terdengar.

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Oh, sial. Pria tua itu sudah bangun. Oh, sial! Siapa yang dibentaknya? Jangan bilang Chanyeol, jangan bilang Chanyeol.

Secepat mungkin aku berjalan keluar kamar, dari posisiku jelas toilet lantai atas terlihat kosong. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bawah. Apa Chanyeol ada di bawah? Apa yang anak itu lakukan? Sial, sial, sial.

"Ma-maaf tadi saya hanya ingin– "

"Kau anak yang kemarin itu ya?!"

"Ha?"

"Kau yang mengajari Kyungsoo menjadi tidak sopan? Iya?!"

Mataku membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, Chanyeol berada di dapur berhadapan dengan pria tua itu, yang sekarang sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Raut wajahnya seakan tidak segan untuk memukul habis anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Ayah jangan!" teriakku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghadangnya, tapi tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan tenaga pria tua itu. Aku sekuat tenaga menghalanginya untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan, walaupun begitu dia tetap menurut perintahku untuk berlari ke atas.

Sialnya aku ikut terdorong oleh pria mabuk itu dan dia segera menyusul Chanyeol ke atas sambil mengangkat gespernya tinggi-tinggi. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak memanggil ibuku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berteriak meminta bantuan ibuku. Kurasa itu titik di mana aku merasa putus asa. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Ketika kulihat gesper itu akan melayang mengenai Chanyeol, aku berlari cepat ke depan pria tua itu. Satu sabetan mengenai tanganku. Walau perih terasa, kuajak Chanyeol untuk berlari menjauhi pria mabuk itu. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat kebingungan menjadi terkejut.

Ibu datang tak lama kemudian dan segera menghadang ayahku sambil memintaku untuk membawa Chanyeol keluar dari rumah. Aku tidak tahu sejauh apa kami berlari hingga sampai di pertengahan jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Kami berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasan. Di saat seperti ini udara dingin mulai merasuki tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku hanya berbalut sweater, celana panjang dan sendal, tidak menggunakan pakaian tebal. Chanyeol pun begitu, jaket tebalnya dia tinggalkan di kamarku bersamaan dengan kupluk dan tas sekolahnya.

"Tadi itu...ayahmu?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kurasa," jawabku sambil duduk di pinggir jalan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi dia menyabetmu di bagian sini..." Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat goresan-goresan yang ada di lenganku. Dahinya sempat berkerut dan tanpa basa-basi makin menggulung lengan sweaterku.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Ekspresi kaget bercampur tidak percaya.

"Apa dia yang melakukan ini padamu, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tegas sirat dengan emosi. Aku mengangguk singkat lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dariku dan kembali menurunkan lengan sweaterku. Chanyeol sedikit mundur sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk sekolah...alasanmu selalu memakai sweater...ibumu tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk ke rumah waktu dulu dan hari ini..." Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya kau tinggal di tempat itu, Kyungsoo. Kau..."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata namun tetap memandangiku.

Aku tahu.

Dia pasti menyesal berdekatan dengan seseorang yang memiliki ayah abusive. Pasti menyeramkan memiliki teman seperti itu, kau pasti kapok untuk datang lagi ke rumahnya. Karena itu, sebenarnya ini alasanku untuk tidak berteman dekat.

"Kau harusnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu!" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali menatapnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Kau dan ibumu harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kenapa kalian masih bertahan tinggal bersama orang seperti itu?"

"Kau...tidak membenciku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" tanyanya heran. "Pokoknya kau harus segera keluar dari rumah itu, kurasa orang tuaku dapat membantu."

Aku tidak bergerak saat Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku menuju rumahnya. "Kenapa Kyung?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol," gelengku."Aku..." tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan keluargamu.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan ayahmu bebas memukulmu terus, Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya mulai meninggi. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Seakan baru sadar telah meluapkan emosi, tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam mulai melembut. "Maaf, aku tanpa sadar..."

Untuk beberapa saat, kami masih berdiam diri sampai aku membuka suara. "Walaupun begitu, hanya rumah itu yang aman, Chanyeol. Kalau aku dan ibu pergi, aku tidak tahu akan segila apa pria itu mengejar kami."

Jika kuingat saat kecil, pria tua itu adalah pemburu hewan. Dia bertingkah normal jika sedang tidak mabuk, walau agak pemarah. Dia menjadi seperti sekarang, karena pernah ditipu dalam proyek yang menghabiskan tabungan miliknya. Pekerjaannya pun sebagai pemburu mulai jarang menghasilkan uang.

"Kami baru bisa aman kalau..." _dia mati._

Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku, karena kurasa Chanyeol pun mengerti maksudku.

"Berjanjilah, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol masih memegang tanganku. Aku mulai menatap ke arahnya. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius, ekspresi yang jarang kutemui pada dirinya. "Berjanjilah tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, bahkan jika hari itu kau dipukul, segera beritahu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bahagia sementara kau menderita."

Kepalaku rasanya masih memproses semua perkataan Chanyeol.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Chanyeol menganggapku seperti seseorang yang penting?

"Ya, karena kau seseorang yang penting bagiku."

Mungkin aku menyuarakan pikiranku terlalu keras. Aku masih terdiam, bahkan sampai Chanyeol mendekapku, aku masih terdiam. Kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol lama-lama menjalar ke tubuhku, kami tetap pada posisi itu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju.

Perasaan ini masih asing bagiku.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** Akhirnya bisa bebas dari writer-block, makasih yang udah nunggu cerita ini T^T

maaf kelamaan, buat next chapternya kuusahakan secepatnya. Thanks for reading!


End file.
